Mythical Pokémon
or Event-exclusive Pokémon, less commonly known as Mirage Pokémon, are a special group of Pokémon that are rarely seen by anyone in the world of Pokémon. Some are so rarely seen that people are unsure if they really exist, spurring scientists to do research. No Mythical Pokémon can be found under normal conditions; the only way to obtain these Pokémon is for the player to participate in "Pokémon events" commonly hosted by Nintendo around the world. Mythical Pokémon were once considered part of Legendary Pokémon outside of the Japanese media, until Generation V. In the spinoff Pokémon Ranger: Guardian Signs, Mythical Pokémon are referred to as rare Pokémon. Generation I Mew Mew, also known as the "Ancestor of all Pokémon," is considered the rarest Pokémon of all. Mew is also a kind, powerful, and rather cute cat-like being that in the movie Mewtwo Strikes Back, saves Ash and all the other trainers invited to New Island. In the games, Mew is only ever mentioned in journals on Cinnabar Island, where it was stated that Mew had given birth to Mewtwo. It was obtainable in the 20th Anniversary in February through a special code. Anime and Movie Appearances Anime *The Mastermind of Mirage Pokémon (main) *A Lean Mean Team Rocket Machine! Movie *Pokémon the First Movie - Mewtwo Strikes Back (Main) *Lucario and the Mystery of Mew (Main) Generation II Celebi has been referred to as "new Mew" although Celebi and Mew have no relationship with each other. Although mythical, Celebi is a legendary Pokémon which mainly resides at the Ilex Forest west of Azalea Town. This Pokémon is more an event Pokémon, which means it can only be obtained through events. Celebi was around the time of the release of the Generation II video games called as the most rarest Pokémon due to the fact that it was only available for one event which was in Japan exclusive for Pokémon Crystal. Now known, Celebi acts more as a chain to unlock other events in different video games. In Pokémon HeartGold and SoulSilver after obtaining a Celebi through an event, it will let the player travel through time to show the past between Silver and Giovanni which contains the actual hate of Silver against Team Rocket and his tough attitude. In Pokémon Black and White it can let you obtain Zorua if you transfer Celebi from HeartGold and SoulSilver through Pokémon Black and Pokémon White. Furthermore, it is also known to be the mysterious Pokémon hidden in the mysterious GS Ball. Celebi also makes an appearance in Pokémon Colosseum and Pokémon XD: Gale of Darkness. A shiny Celebi makes an appearance in Mystery Dungeon Explorers of Time and Explorers of Darkness as a temporary part of the team during the storyline. A free Celebi was given to players who used Pokémon Bank before September 30, 2014. Another was given during the Pokémon 20th Anniversary giveaways during the month of March over Wi-Fi. Generation III Jirachi is a mythical Pokémon illusion of Hoenn. It is known that it has the ability to grant any wish when it is awakened. This Pokémon sleeps for 1000 years and is then awake for a week. Jirachi is an extremely rare Pokémon to obtain in the Pokémon video game series. It is known that the only way to obtain a Jirachi is through Pokémon Colosseum Bonus Disc in the United States and Pokémon Channel in Europe. Furthermore, Jirachi is known as an event Pokémon and is only available throughout various events since 2003 until 2010, but was included with all other Generation 1-5 Mythical Pokémon in the 20th Anniversary giveaways. In the anime, Jirachi is befriended by Max and the rest of the gang. Deoxys 386ADeoxys.png|Deoxys (Normal Forme) 386BDeoxys.png|Deoxys (Attack Forme) 386CDeoxys.png|Deoxys (Defense Forme) 386DDeoxys.png|Deoxys (Speed Forme) is one of the two Pokémon Illusion of the Hoenn region. Because of its molecular structure, Deoxys can change forms. Deoxys has in total 4 forms which are: Normal, Attack, Defense and Speed form. Deoxys was only obtainable in the Pokémon Emerald, Pokémon LeafGreen, and FireRed video games through an event in which you must have an Aurora Ticket to gain access to Birth Island, but is obtainable normally in Omega Ruby/Alpha Sapphire, which allows you to catch a level 80 Deoxys after capturing Rayquaza. Generation IV Phione Phione, the Sea Drifter Pokémon, is only obtainable by breeding Manaphy or another Phione with a Ditto. Anime and Movie Appearances Anime *DP113: Hold the Phione! Movie MS09: Pokémon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea (main) Manaphy Manaphy Originally obtainable through an egg from a special Pokémon Ranger mission that you could transfer to Pokemon Diamond or Pearl and then hatch, it was recently included in the 20th Anniversary Mythical giveaways, in which it was obtainable over Wi-Fi during the month of June. Movie Appearances MS09: Pokémon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea (main) Darkrai Darkrai, the Pitch-Black Pokémon. He represents the New Moon, which symbolizes fear, helplessness and nightmares. In the games, it can be found through an event in which the player receives a member card to the mysterious inn in Canalave City, which is usually locked. On entry, the player is greeted by a man who says "Greetings Name, we have a reservation for you. Right this way." and he puts you to sleep on the bed there. The player then appears in a dream in which you are on New Moon Island next to Full Moon Island. Here you will encounter Darkrai. When you interact with it, you'll battle it and you can catch it. After you catch or defeat it, you wake up and the man from the inn is gone. When you walk out, go to the Pokémon Center, and if you caught Darkrai in the dream, it should be in your PC. It was also given away during the 20th Anniversary Mythical giveaways, in which it was obtainable through a serial code during the month of May. Darkrai's counterpart is Cresselia which is a Legendary Pokémon. Anime and Movie Appearances Anime *DP104: Sleepless In Pre-Battle! (main) *DP183: League Unleashed! *DP184: Casting a Paul on Barry! *DP188: Battling a Thaw in Relations! *DP189: The Semi-Final Frontier! (main) *XY098: Dream a Little Dream from Me! Movie MS10: The Rise of Darkrai (main) Shaymin 492AShaymin.png|Shaymin (Land Forme) 492BShaymin.png|Shaymin (Sky Forme) In the Pokémon Diamond, Pearl and Platinum series, Shaymin was originally obtainable through an event which is Oak's Letter, where Shaymin can be caught at Seabreak Path in the Flower Paradise on Route 224 after giving thanks to someone or something else. In Pokémon Diamond and Pearl, Shaymin cannot change into its new forme called Sky Forme, due to the Gracidea Flower not being obtainable in the two video games. Only in Pokémon Platinum and games after is it possible for Shaymin to enter its Sky Forme. It was given away during the month of July during the Pokémon 20th Anniversary giveaways. Arceus is a Normal-type Alpha Pokémon known as the creator of the Sinnoh region and supposedly also the creator of the entire Pokémon world. Arceus is also known as the creator of the lake guardians; Uxie, Azelf and Mesprit. Also, Arceus is said to have created the Crown Dragon Trio; Dialga, Palkia and Giratina. Therefore, Arceus is the only Legendary Trio Leader of multiple trios. Arceus has the power to recreate any of these Pokémon if anything were to happen to the original ones. Arceus signature move is Judgment, and it is the only non-dragon type Pokémon (other than Smeargle with sketch) to be able to learn Draco Meteor, although it must be holding a Draco Plate to do so. It is known that Arceus is the 5th most powerful Pokémon of them all (competitively) and the first Pokémon that has a variety of types due to the plates it holds. The birth of Arceus was when it hatched from an egg out of a portal and it has prospered from then. Arceus is an event Pokémon by obtaining the Azure Flute. Arceus can be encountered at the Hall of Origin during an event. To encounter Arceus during an event, one must go to Spear Pillar at the top of Mt. Coronet. Once there, the Azure Flute will play, causing stairs to appear. By taking these stairs, one can enter the Hall of Origin. Arceus appears at level 80. Once Arceus is captured or defeated, one cannot visit the Hall of Origin again. It was distributed through a serial code given away during the month of August for the Pokémon 20th Anniversary giveaways. Generation V Victini Victini, the Victory Pokémon. Victini is considered a symbol of victory to many people, specifically Trainers. In Black 2 and White 2, the Liberty Garden has become a museum of sorts, and many of it's visitors know about Victini and Team Plasma's attempt at misusing it. Victini's escape from them has provided a real paradigm shift to most of the Unova region. It being that a Rich man protected Victini from Team Plasma, who wanted to capture and use the Pokémon. This showed that there are people who protect Pokémon and those who mistreat them. It was available through several events, the latest of which, ended August 24, 2016, in which it was given away for Pokémon's 20th Anniversary giveaways during the month of August over Wi-Fi. The events for Japan in 2010, Australia, Europe, and North America in 2011 would give you the Liberty Pass which enables travelling to Liberty Garden while all the other will allow you to receive Victini directly through Wi-Fi. Victini was originally designed for Generation IV but was held back. Victini is the only legitimate Pokémon with the Pokédex number of #000 (Unova Pokédex number, not national number). Movie Appearances MS014: Victini & the Black Hero: Zekrom/Victini & the White Hero: Reshiram Keldeo 647AKeldeo.png|Ordinary Form 647BKeldeo.png|Resolute Form Originally obtainable from an in-life event where a player would go to a store such as GameStop or EB Games during the summer of 2012, it has recently been obtainable over Wi-Fi during the month of October for the Pokémon 20th Anniversary giveaways. Keldeo is the fourth member of the Swords of Justice, alongside Cobalion, Terrakion, and Virizion. When Keldeo knows it's signature move Secret Sword, Keldeo will transform into it's Resolute Forme in Pokémon Black and White Version 2 and all games after. It can learn this move at the Moor of Icirrus when the other three Swords of Justice are in the party in Pokémon Black and White, at Pledge Grove behind Alder's house in Pokémon Black 2 and White 2, from a move tutor in Snowbelle City in Pokémon X and Y, from a move tutor in Mauville City in Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire and from a move tutor at the Hano Grand Resort in Pokémon Pokémon Sun and Moon. It made a debut in Kyurem vs. the Sword of Justice. Meloetta Meloetta is a Mythical Pokémon introduced in Generation V. When it uses the move Relic Song, it changes its form to its Pirouette Forme. In the past, it used to sing and dance with people, but as the world filled with sorrow and darkness, it lost it's melody and with it, its red shoes. If you take it to the cafe in Castelia City, a guitarist will teach Meloetta the move Relic Song. When it learns the move, it will return to its former self, changing into its Pirouette Forme. Same goes for the Tutor in Snowbelle City in X and Y, the man in Mauville City in Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire and the Hano Grand Resort in Sun and Moon. Episode Appearances: BW084: An Epic Defense Force! up until BW099: Unova's Survival Crisis! Genesect Genesect is an ancient Pokémon modified by a Scientist from Team Plasma. The scientist modified the fossil of the Pokémon to impress N, but N hates the idea of modifying a Pokémon and believes a fossil Pokémon belongs in the time it came from. Movie Appearance: MS016: Pokémon The Movie - Genesect and the Legend Awakened Episode Appearance: BW121: Meowth, Colress and Team Rivalry! (memory) Generation VI Diancie Diancie is a Mythical Pokémon from Kalos which is capable of Mega Evolving using Diancite into Mega Diancie. It is the result of a naturally-occurring mutation of Carbink and possesses the ability to create jewels between its hands. Anime and Movie Appearances Anime Diancie, Princess of the Ore Country Movie MS017: Pokémon The Movie - Diancie and the Cocoon of Destruction Hoopa 720Hoopa.png|Confined Hoopa_Unbound.png|Unbound Hoopa is a Mythical Pokémon from Kalos. It has two forms: Hoopa Confined, which is smaller, less destructive and Psychic/Ghost-type, and Hoopa Unbound, which is larger, has six arms and is Psychic/Dark-type. Both types, beyond having different typings, also have different stats, though its ability remains the same throughout. A player can change their Hoopa from Confined to Unbound by using the Prison Bottle on it, and will revert to its Confined form after three days have passed or if they place it in the PC. Each form has its own signature move. Hoopa Confined can learn Hyperspace Hole, while Hoopa Unbound can learn Hyperspace Fury. It should be noted that, even if Hoopa Confined knows Hyperspace Fury, it cannot use it until it becomes Hoopa Unbound once more. There is no limitation on Hoopa Unbound using Hyperspace Hole. Anime and Movie Appearances Anime *Hoopa's Surprise Ring Adventures *Hoopa, The Mischief Pokémon Movie MS018: Pokémon The Movie - Hoopa and the Clash of Ages Volcanion Volcanion is a Mythical Pokémon which is the only Pokémon that is Fire/Water-type. Its signature move is Steam Eruption. It's true power can blow mountains apart, as demonstrated with the Flying Fortress in Volcanion and the Mechanical Marvel. Movie Debut: MS019: Pokémon The Movie - Volcanion and the Mechanical Marvel Generation VII Magearna is an Artificial Pokémon that was created by humans 500 years ago as a gift for the daughter of an ancient king. It's body is merely a shell, its true self being its Soul Heart. It's signature move is a Fairy type move known as Fleur Cannon. It is obtained via a special QR Code. Once scanned, you have to go to Hau'oli City's Shopping Mall and take to the man at the Antiques of the Ages shop to receive Magearna. Magearna has an alternative form called Original Color Magearna, where it has the appearance of when it was given to the king's daughter 500 years ago, the difference between the forms is pure aesthetic and has not been legally made available in the games. Movie Debut: MS019: Pokémon The Movie - Volcanion and the Mechanical Marvel Marshadow is a Fighting/Ghost type. It's Signature move is Spectral Thief and it's accompanying Z-Move being Soul-Stealing 7 Star Strike. Movie Debut: MS020: Pokémon The Movie - I Choose You! Zeraora is an Electric type. It was introduced in Pokémon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon and it's signature move is Plasma Fists. Movie Debut: MS021: Pokémon the Movie - The Power of Us Meltan is a Steel type. It was introduced in Pokémon Let's Go Pikachu and Let's Go Eevee, however, Meltan began to appear in Pokémon GO when some Ditto appeared transformed in this Pokémon. Melmetal is a Steel type and the evolution of Meltan. Trivia * So far, there are no -type, -type, -type or -type Mythical Pokémon (not counting the multiple forms of Arceus). * So far, no Mythical Pokémon have Hidden Abilities. * Every Mythical Pokémon up until Shaymin had their own color group: ** Mew was in the Pink-color group. ** Celebi was in the Green-color group. ** Jirachi was in the Yellow-color group. ** Deoxys was in the Red-color group. ** Manaphy was in the Blue-color group. ** Darkrai was in the Black-color group. Gallery Kanto 151Mew Dream.png Johto 251Celebi Dream.png Hoenn 385Jirachi Dream.png 386Deoxys Normal Forme Dream.png Sinnoh 489Phione Dream.png 490Manaphy Dream.png 491Darkrai Dream.png 492Shaymin Land Forme Dream.png 493Arceus Normal Dream.png Unova 494Victini Dream.png Keldeo 647 DreamWorldArt.png 648Meloetta Dream.png 649Genesect Dream.png Kalos 719Diancie Dream.png 720Hoopa-Confined Dream.png 721Volcanion Dream.png Alola 801Magearna Dream.png 802Marshadow Dream.png 807Zeraora Dream.png Category:Mythical Pokémon Category:Pokémon by group